


Calm down

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: "WOW AB2OLUTE, ANOTHER TOMTORD, Also I know what you're saying, But I don't know their charactor traits all too well, FML, I dunno I suck, I know, I might add Paul and Patryk..., I'm just trash soooo deal with it, M/M, Matt is a bit OOc, Maybe - Freeform, No smut just 'Floof', Not a one shot for the first time :0, START BEING ORIGINAL", So is tord, fack - Freeform, gay shit, kinda sad
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 21:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7862662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been ages since the communist has been around and no me really...cared after all that time. They've all forgotten for separate reasons and Tom even wanted to forget that bastard. He has one last chance to ever fix everything even though none of it will matter in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calm down

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but this first chapter is going to be pretty fucking boring. And short...and maybe a bit cliché...AH BUT FUCK IT, I'VE ALREADY DRANK FOUR CUPS OF COFFE. LET'S FUCKING GO.

" _Well,_ _time for me to go."_

_"We'll never forget you Tord! You or you memory eraser gun, so many memories."_

_"I can't believe Tord is leaving..."_

_"Yes Edd, sorry but I have to follow my dream, and make into the big city."_

_"Fine by me." It wasn't fine by him at all._

_"Goodbye, old friends."_

_"I'm..." He paused before saying he's going to miss them. He wasn't supposed to care. But dear lord did he. "not your friend."_

**That was years ago.**

**Now is now.**

 

The commie bastard known simply as 'Tord' has been away from everyone's mind for a while. Edd simply moved on, not wanting to be sad over just some guy moving away it's not like he died or anything. Matt just couldn't remember, very odd but it never mattered. Tom wanted him out of his mind, he couldn't deal with someone driving him off the edge just because he was head over heels, it's just not right for him. The only way he could cope for about a month after he left was remembering how he was untrust worthy, lair, a fucking communist, and over all just a horrible person. This made him feel good about it and he never felt the need to see him.

Today's just a usual 'Lazy Saturday' for everyone at the moment, no one really caring about anything. Edd woke up early, as usual, and rolled lazily about of bed. He changed into a grey shirt and pants with his hoodie lying somewhere in a dark corner, no need to wear it right now. He waddled out to the kitchen with his usual goofy smile and made himself some breakfast of cereal. He carried the bowl over to a sofa, plopping down on it and turning on the television. 

Edd didn't find anything too strange about anything lately on the news and what not, asides from the incressing of deaths by some weird ass murder. He often just rolled his eyes and flipped through other channels until he found something. By this time soft thumps came down the stairs, progressively getting louder and louder. Tom groaned to see edd sitting on the couch all cherry and what not. He's a lot better when he's some what calm and just more sane "Oh hey Tom! You're up early, you need something?" Tom scoffed and did some sort of hair flip while walking into the kitchen as edd did before to make himself some toast

"No, just woke up to my phone, why else would I get up early? To be so tired later that I'll pass out on the spot? Nah" Edd rolled his eyes who a soft schuckle with the amount of sass in Tom's voice. "Well alrighty then.." Tom shrugged and just put some toast on a plate, no toppings mind you, Jesus Christ Tom that's disgusting. Tom ignored the little voice in his head saying 'ew' and sat next to edd, snatching the remote away. "TOM!" "Edd." Tom just stared with that blank expression he always wore. No emotion but boredom, yet so much his behind that straight face. But no one cares because no one gives a shit about teeth or anything inside his mouth. He's not depressed, god, did you really think the writer of this story would do that? No because that's stupid so go on and ignore the writer attempting to be original.

Tom flipped through some channels and stopped at the news channel, making edd give him a weird look. Tom stared back and blinked a few times to show he fucking noticed. "That's boring." "You're boring" "This channel sucks!" "You suck" "Can you change the channel?" "can YOU change the channel? And can you...shoosh" Edd face palmed and groaned, letting his head lie against the armrest while he stared at the words scrolling across the screen. Tom held a pillow to his chest and stared into the television's fucking soul. He kept silent after that despite Edd's questions, which were more like little teases. 

After what felt like an eternity, Tom asked Edd a question after someone on the screen said something about the rising of deaths, which again, Edd did not give a shit about "If you ever saw the sicko what would you do" "Um...what?" "You see sicko. You do what. Answer." Tom rolled his 'eyes' and waited "dunno, that'll never happen" "I said what IF" "But that'll never happen!" "I SAID IF, CAN YOU UNDERSTAND HE QUESTION." "but-" "UGh" Tom got up, failing at his attempt to make a conversation and left his plate in the sink, marching back up to his room. Tom just wanted to make some jokes god damn. He soghed and remembered maybe Matt would still be asleep, or at least doing something but nah.Matt was already awake by now and he greeted the bowling ball. "Hello! How are you??" "Just fine, why." Matt huffed at all the negitivity and crossed his arms. "I don't know, maybe I want to talk to you instead of you just being all grumpy!" Tom mumbled something, probably an insult, and lightly shoved Matt away to sit in his room, his fucking fortress. 

Tom slammed his door and yelled loudly in annoyance. He always did this after he got pissed or annoyed, mostly both. He sat on his bed and held his bear tightly, like a stress reliever. He was always extra grumpy in the morning even if he got up normally, it's just how he is. He pulled out a laptop Edd had gotten him last Christmas, dear god did he love that bastard for that, and went through some random stuff. Lately, he's been wanting to move out, a bit like what Tord did. Well shit Now he's remembering, god dammit. He flicked his nose, who knows why, and growled at himself and continued looking for stuff. He found some places...all pretty far away from here. It's not like he WANTS to be away from Matt and Edd or anything but, eh...complicated for him. he should probably mention this to them, would be weird to just see all of his stuff gone one day. wonder how they'll take the news.

 

He'll tell them...later

  

**Author's Note:**

> *Skree intesifies* omg, Thank you for reading! OwO I'll try to update either every other day or every night. (Cuz I have no life and High school is shit) If I end up abandoning this, It's because I feel this is going to flop and/or I have run out if ideas. if you have a suggestion for a plot for something involving whatever fandom or a chapter for this then just say :0


End file.
